Cosmetic and skincare products are widely used today but are often packaged in separate containers. Different types of cosmetics or skincare products, such as lipstick, nail polish, sun screen, and lotions are generally separated because they are used on different parts of the body and have compositions which are not intended to be mixed. Moreover, different colors of lipstick, nail polish, etc. are also contained separately and only have a single color to offer. For people who use multiple products, organization can be a hassle. Furthermore, keeping a large number of products readily available when on-the-go can be difficult.
Accordingly, there is a present need for a device that can be used to store and dispense custom blended products as needed by the user. The present invention is a device for mixing and applying cosmetic, skincare, food, or pharmaceutical products which uses multiple dispensing canisters to separate different products hygienically. Based on the needs of the user, the present invention may be programmed by a compatible computer, smartphone, or electronic device to dispense a single product or a mixture of multiple products contained inside the canisters. In doing this, various color combinations and custom formulations can be achieved. Moreover, different types of products may be mixed if applicable. For example, sun screen and moisturizers may be mixed to provide protection from ultraviolet rays and prevent dry skin. Because all of the products are stored inside the device, the present invention eliminates clutter and improves portability.